


Lifting the Veil

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Getting Together, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Lifting the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



"Do you want to get out of here?"

Harry turned toward his officemate and colleague, Daphne Greengrass, surprised that she understood just how badly he wanted to make his escape from this tedious "team building" exercise or whatever they were calling it.

"God, yes."

A smile curled her lips—full, red lips now that Harry took a moment to stare at them—"Come on," she said. She grabbed his hand and they stepped behind a large column then disappeared down a corridor he'd never seen before.

"How did you know about this?" he asked, taking in the wall sconces and musty tapestries that lined the walls. It reminded him of some of the unused corridors in Hogwarts.

"Slytherins keep our secrets," Daphne said cryptically. 

"Do we just wait here then?" Harry figured even ten minutes away from the mind-numbing boredom would be acceptable.

"Or we could go back to my flat."

Harry's prick went from mildly interested as he was whenever he was near an attractive woman to ready to go so quickly he felt light-headed. 

"Surely you realised I was coming onto."

Truth be told, Harry hadn't realised. He was so used to people trying to get something from him simply because of his name that he struggled with recognising genuine flirting.

Or that's what Hermione told him at any rate. 

Ron told him he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and if a bird was offering, he should take her up on the offer. 

Daphne's words about keeping secrets came to mind and he nodded.

"Let's go."

Daphne wrapped her arms around him. "Hang on."

They were kissing before their feet hit the ground, Daphne slipping her hands into Harry's robes, the thin fabric of his shirt the only thing separating her skin from his.

"What do you want?" Harry asked between kisses, his hands returning the favour and grabbing her around the waist and keeping her close. 

"You," she said against his lips and tugged him toward the bed. "I want to ride you."

"Oh, fuck," Harry said, the mere idea of it making his cock throb. "That would be brilliant."

"Let me undress you," Daphne said even as her hands were already moving over his buttons and then his zip. "Gorgeous," she murmured as she pushed his pants and trousers to the floor revealing his straining erection.

He stepped out of his shoes awkwardly then his trousers. Daphne threw his clothes toward a chair though he thought they ended up more on the floor. Not that he cared one whit.

"Lie down." She pressed her hand to the centre of his chest and pushed lightly. Not one to quibble now, Harry moved to the middle of the bed and watched as Daphne removed first her robes, then a form-fitting blue dress, leaving her in a pair of silky blue knickers and matching bra.

Harry was tempted to pinch himself to make sure this was real as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him, the heat of her cunt apparent through the fabric.

She began rocking over him, rolling her hips and dragging that hot, silky fabric over his length.

"You feel so good." She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra freeing her ample tits. 

Harry's hands automatically reached for them, squeezing lightly as he pinched each nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She lifted herself up and moved her knickers to the side, hovering over Harry's cock for a moment before slowly lowering herself down.

"Oh, God." Harry's cock was enveloped in liquid heat, the clench of her muscles making his eyes roll back in his head.

She reached for his shoulders, anchoring herself on his body as she rode him, bouncing up and down faster and faster. 

No longer satisfied to merely sit back and let her fuck him, Harry reached for her hips and slammed up into her as she sat down, making her shriek.

"Like that, God, yes, harder," she babbled, tits jiggling and cunt squeezing him for all he was worth.

Harry moved a hand between them, his thumb seeking—and finding—her sensitive clit.

"Make me come, Harry, I need to come." Daphne ground down on him, shuddering and stilling suddenly.

Harry closed his eyes and thrust hard and fast, shouting as he came, filling her as she came down from her orgasm.

Harry pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her sweaty body. "That was incredible," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She traced her fingertips through the patch of hair in the centre of his chest. "You'd still be sitting in that boring meeting if I hadn't made the first move."

Harry had to laugh. "I didn't know this was an option!"

"Well, now you do," she said softly. 

"Maybe this is what they meant by 'team building.'"

She snorted and pinched his side. "That was terrible."

He tipped her face up and pressed his lips to hers. "How did I miss what was right in front of me?"

She blushed and brought her hand to his cheek. "You just needed someone to open your eyes."


End file.
